This invention relates generally to a bicycle storage and retrieval assembly and particularly to a motorized storage assembly for loading, storing and unloading bicycles and which is mountable to a bicycle storage rack. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated, motorized storage assembly for loading and unloading bicycles to and from an elevated storage position.
As disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/329,441, filed on Jan. 11, 2006, entitled Bicycle Storage and Retrieval Assembly, Applicant provides several embodiments for a manually operated storage assembly for bicycles. One such embodiment relates to a manually operated bicycle storage assembly which uses a tool member to aid in the loading and unloading of bikes from high storage positions, i.e., a third bike storage level.
The disclosure of the Ser. No. 11/329,441 is fully incorporated by reference into this application. The motorized bicycle storage and retrieval assembly of the present invention utilizes common components to the embodiments disclosed in the '441 Application, however, several components have been eliminated and other components have been added to provide an automated, motorized bicycle storage assembly which is activated by a power switch to load and unload bikes from an elevated position.
The motorized bicycle storage assembly of the invention provides a quick and easy manner to store and retrieve bicycles from elevated storage locations and permits relatively short personnel to utilize a bike storage system without requiring extraordinary strength.